Heroes of Olympus returns
by dragonsomethingidunno
Summary: Dead
1. Chapter 1

(Well,I couldn't help myself . Enjoy!)

It had been four years . FOUR years since the battle with Gaia . Everyone thought Leo was dead . He had spent the first year presumed dead repairing Festus,his dragon,who had sustained serious leg injuries from the battle with Gaia .

Was robots breaking their legs even possible?

Then he spent the next year having a quiet life with Calypso .

The rest of the two years,Leo had been searching for Camp Jupiter or half-blood .

Leo missed his friends so much,he wouldn't be able to describe how much he missed them all .

Well,that morning was going to be the best one he had in four years .

Leo was on board his newly-built ship,the Argo III . Although all the ships that had been named the Argo had been either ripped to shreds or gotten rotted away in a forgotten port,Leo still insisted they call it that,despite Calypso's protests . She apparently thought it would bring bad luck to them .

Hazel POV

Both of the camps had never been the same without Leo . The atmosphere was less,well,happy . They didn't have Leo there to tell the usual puns or jokes he came up with .

She was currently at camp Jupiter,on guard duty with Frank . They saw through the darkness of night a gigantic shape flying across at them .

Hazel tensed up . Frank turned into a bulldog . Was it a warship coming to attack the camp?If so,who had commanded it here?

The warship landed a short way from camp Jupiter . The silhouette of a man jumped off the boat,walking towards the camp . Frank drew back his bow . He let the arrow fly,hitting the floor right in front of the man .

His body burst into flames .

A familiar voice spoke from there .

"Whoa there!I supposedly come back from the dead,and you welcome me back by shooting at me?Wait,Frank?HAZEL?OH MY GODS,ITS YOU?!"

He started running towards them,whooping and laughing with joy .

Hazel's hand flew to her mouth . She couldn't believe it . That was Leo?But he wasn't the scrawny teen that Hazel had met . He was tall and bulky,definitely not like what he had been before . Then again,it had been four years,so,yeah .

"I freaking missed you guys!"

(Yay)


	2. Chapter 2

"L-Leo?Is that really you?" Hazel asked as Leo ran over to hug her and Frank .

When Leo tried to hug Frank,he nervously swatted Leo's nose as it was still on fire .

"Yeah,it's me,Leo,in the flesh!I bet you're wondering why I'm still here . Festus gave me the cure!"

Leo didn't look like himself (for years ago)at all . He was taller,leaner and more muscular,with no trace of the scrawny boy he had been .

"Frank,we have to go and tell the others!Maybe we can Iris message them?"

Leo shook his head .

"No,we can't . For the last two years I have been searching for you,I tried to use Iris messaging,but it doesn't work .

There's something wrong with the rainbows that I've seen,too .

They don't seem as bright as four years ago,and hey have inverted colors ."

Hazel thought back . Leo was right about that . Whenever they tried to contact camp half-blood,it would never work .

"Should we contact Percy and Annabeth?They just finished college ."

Frank suggested .

Leo blanched .

"They went to college?!"

"Oh yeah,we forgot to tell you about that . The two of them decided to go to college after you *ahem* died ."

They walked back to camp Jupiter,catching up on each other's lives . Hazel still couldn't believe that Leo was still here,alive and healthy .

Leo suddenly doubled back .

"Sorry,I need to go tell Calypso where I went,she'll be worried sick ."

Leo ran back to the Argo III .

While waiting for Leo,Frank and Hazel discussed what might have happened to the rainbow goddess that had helped them escape from three basilisks(anyone remember that?) .

"Do you think one of the giants came back?"

Frank shook his head .

"No,if it was,we'd have a prophecy right now ."

Hazel was glad he thought that way . She definitely could not stand losing any of the others or Leo(AGAIN!)If that happened .


	3. eheh

Umm guys sry but I'm not doing this anymore found out long time ago that Riordan already wrote one about Leo coming back so lol can't do this anymore, sry to disappoint


End file.
